The Ancients
by lukeawsome
Summary: When a teenager named luke (me) gets transported into minecraft, he learns of his heritage and decides to gather the other heirs and follow in his heritage. Rated T for searing I don't own minecraft just my OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story ever so please go easy on the criticism but it would be helpful if you pointed out my mistakes for me also it will be my point of view throughout the story. Also i wont add A/N's most of the time so when I do it is important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft if I did I would not be typing this story.**

**Chapter 1: The world of minecraftia**

Today was the last day of high school for me and I figured that I would play minecraft for a few hours. I should have known my life was about to change big time. I had red hair and crystal blue eyes, had an average build and was 6 '1. When I got home no one was home so I looked around for a note. I found one on the kitchen table, and it said that my mom went out to the grocery story to get a few things with my brother. My dad was at work so I was all alone at my house so I went into my room to take a shower and play some minecraft after. So after I got out of the shower I turned on my computer and loaded up minecraft and created a new world, but something strange happened. The screen changed to that of a portal, but the strange thing was that the portal was colored red with blue bits in it. Then I felt myself getting pulled towards the screen, the last thought I had before I got sucked in was 'crap'.

I felt the temperature rise and when I opened my eyes I saw than i was on some obsidian next to lava. Then I saw a creeper with a jewel that had a flame in it, the creeper then began to speak " My lord I was sent to give you thisss". He then laid the jewel at my feat, I immediately knew I was in minecraft " Who are you and what is this stone?" I asked. " My lord my name is stanley and this is a jewel of the ancients." "What are the ancients?" "My lord the ancients are the beings that created minecraftia and all the mobs." "But I thought that notch and herobrine created the mobs and minecraftia?". " The ancients created notch and herobrine" " Why do you keep calling me lord?" " You are the only heir to the strongest and the king of the ancients his name is Cralass." " so I am the heir to the king of the ancients, how do I get my fathers powers if I am his son?" " The ancients left their powers in the jewels like the one I have for their heirs, and this one is yours when you take it put it on your chest and you will absorb it and gain all the abilities your father had as well as the knowledge he had". I did as he told and just like he said I absorbed the jewel into my chest and then I collapsed on the floor and lost consciousness.

**Theres the first chapter of the story I hope you like the story so far and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: meeting mob royalty**

When I returned to consciousness I felt something different about me so Ii raised my arm to see it was made of lava and obsidian but no lava fell to the floor. I decided to try out my powers so I willed a mirror made of obsidian to appear and it appeared right into my hands. When I looked at the mirror my eyes had turned to the color of flowing lava that was blue and my hair had become part lava so you could still tell it was hair but I moved around like lava. I looked around for Stanley and saw him sitting on a obsidian block, I went up to and said " Stanley I can make you a humanoid mob if you want to and you don't have to call me lord just Luke is fine." " Luke thank you I think I will" " Alright hold still I am also going to give you the power to explode at will and not die as well as letting you concentrate the blasts". I willed the changes I wanted to happen to him, he then had emerald eyes and black hair with a creeper hoodie and jeans on. " You can open your eyes now Stanley" when I said that he opened his eyes and I showed him his reflection in the mirror. When he saw it he smiled at me " Thank you luke." " It was really no problem also from now on when you die you will respawn in the ancients castle where you just have to think where you want to go and you will appear there."

He thanked me again and then I asked " Do you now a way out of the cave we are in Stan?" " Yes just follow me I know where the exit is it will only take a few minutes" as we walked we had a chat and I found out that for every mob there was a prince or princess And the names of the ones that went to the social bar where they hanged out every sunday and participated in the yearly mob games were Andr princess of endermen and daughter of the ender dragon as well as the strongest of the princess, cups princess of creepers, skelly princess of skeletons, Hilda princess of wither skeletons, blazette princess of blazes, lone princess of wolves, sharlet and spinner princess' of all spiders, drake prince of zombies, and soulshatter prince of withers. When we got outside Stanley told me that it was a Sunday in minecraftia so I should go meet the princes' and princess' I agreed and he showed my the tunnel that lead to the social bar. I bid him fare well and went into the tunnel, I came to I iron door with a sign above it that said 'if any humans enter they will be killed without hesitation' so I figured I'd have a little bit of fun I changed back into my human form which now ad some sweat pants a tee shirt on with a hoodie that was pure black with a creeper face on the back and in the eyes and mouth were lava. I opened the door via a stone button when I walked in there were about half of the royalty was here and when I walked in they all became quiet to see who came in. I scanned the room there was a bar across from the door and 2 closed iron doors and the sides of the walls all had tables next to them, I then spotted a corner with no one was sitting at so I walked over there and sat down. Everyone was staring at me so I did what anyone would do " What are you looking at?" They stopped but still watched me, then Hilda approached up to me she was wearing a bikini that was black and she had a stone sword tied to her hip. She then asked in a menacing and annoyed voice " Who the hell are you?" So I made it appear I was thinking while stroking a invisible beard "I don't have to tell you" she then narrowed her eyes and asked again in with a dangerous edge to it while holding her sword up to my throat this time " I said Who the hell are you?" I wasn't scared at all so I decided to mess with her my reply was " Nothing much just a _human"_ she then tried to stab my in the neck key word tried. I grabbed the tip with my hands so I wouldn't show them what I really am so I then said " What the hell was that for? If you wanna fight then let's just go to the brawl room instead of in here" she the laughed and said " ha you would not even last five minutes human but sure why not? It will just be that more fun to kill you." We then went into the arena and the other royalty sat above the arena in a over view. She then immediately rushed at me.

**heres the second chapter hope you like it**


End file.
